magikarp story
by eeveechamp
Summary: Aron smith starts his adventure with a magikarp.
1. fishy start

**Author's note: this is the first story I'm writing after reading a lot of the great writing done on here. I decided to try my hand on it. So please give me constructive criticism. So I can get my story as good as possible. This story wouldn't be possible without the help of my friend freakwriter13. Also before I forget eeveechamp99 does not own pokemon only Nintendo owns pokemon. The only thing I own is my character Aron smith. So without further ado lets get on with the story. **

**The Magikarp Story**

What do you think when you here magikarp? Most people think there weak stupid pokemon. But what would you do if you were stuck with one as your starter? Most would say train it like any other starter some would say just kill themselves from the stupidity of raising one. But no one really knows what they would do unless there put into that situation. I was put into this exact situation and this is my story.

My name is Aron smith. When I was five years old, I had two friends named Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak. When I look back I realize that Gary really wasn't a friend. Because of the way he continuously abused me. I remember him beating me until I blacked out. But I was hopeful my life would get better. If I only knew how wrong I was back then.

On my tenth birthday the day I could begin my great pokemon journey with a great pokemon, the day I could prove myself, I awoke late. I scrambled out of bed

and rushed to professor oaks house I begged him for a pokemon, but the others had long since came and took them. Since I was so desperate for a pokemon oak informed me he had one left it was a magikarp. I was overjoyed that there was a pokemon left so I gladly excepted it. What I didn't know then was that magikarps are one of the worst pokemon. So I quickly thanked professor oak, and took my new pokemon partner and I headed for the next town to get supplies and head out on my journey.

**Authors end note: so that is my first chapter. I think it came out well but I want to know what you guys thought of it. So please review and give me some constructive criticism, or just say you liked it whatever works for you.**


	2. splash!

**Authors note: this is my second chapter I want to start by saying thanks to 4fireking for writing that awesome review so thank you. I must also say thank you to those 26 people that read my story. When I first started this story I didn't expect to get any reviews and only get like 10 people that read this so I'm happy that anyone is reading this story. So anyway eeveechamp doesn't own pokemon Nintendo does. On with the story.**

Aron smith just arrived in Viridian city and went straight to the poke mart to buy his supplies that he needs for his adventure. With his meager starting funds he was only able to buy 2 potions and 10 repels. After leaving the pokemart he saw it was getting late so he decided that he should go stay at the local pokemon center and start his adventure tomorrow.

(the next day)

Aron woke to the sound of the pidgeys chirping and the sun in his face. He got out of bed and packed up his supplies then headed off to the Viridian forest. When he was walking through the forest he realized he never got a chance to meet his partner. So he pulled out magikarps pokeball and in burst of light out appeared a flopping red fish with a gold crown looking thing on top of his head."Well you don't look very impressive but lets not judge a book by its cover lets see what moves you know" Aron says as he pulls out his pokedex and scans the magikarp. _Magikarp the fish pokemon a magikarp living for many years can use splash to leap over mountains the move remains useless though. Know moves: splash._ "Splash what does that do" Aron thought as he scrolled over the move. _Splash when used t__he user just flops and splashes around without having any effect._ "What kind of joke is this how am I supposed to do with a pokemon who cant fight" he said while staring at the magikarp. The magikarp just stayed in the same place flopping up and down. "lets see what tms he can know maybe we can do something with that. _Tms magikarp can learn: tm 15 hyper beam _(I know magikarp cant learn hyper beam but in my story he can). "Hyper beam I remember there being a hyper beam tm as one of the prizes at the casino in Celadon city but that's still far from here good thing I got some repels magikarp return" Aron said while returning magikarp to his pokeball. So with his path chosen Aron headed through the Viridian forest little did he know his magikarp attracted unwanted hungry attention.

(Little while later)

"gosh I'm tired" Aron thought as he took a break by a small pond just outside the Viridian forest. "I should let magikarp out so he can stretch or whatever he does it cant be good being cramped in a pokeball all day" Aron thought as he released magikarp into the nearby pond. "Karp karp" magikarp said while splashing happily in the pond. "At least one of us is happy" Aron thought while smiling happily at magikarp. All of a sudden Aron heard a high pitched whistle in the air and saw a pidgeot heading straight towards magikarp. " magikarp use splash to get out of the way" Aron commanded in a worried tone. But it was to late the pidgeot got magikarp before he could dodge. "karp karp" magikarp said in a terrified tone scared of being eaten. Aron had to act quickly if he wanted to save magikarp he decided the best thing to do is return magikarp to his pokeball. As he did that pidgeot followed the red beam that absorbed magikarp and saw Aron standing there. Pidgeot deciding that Aron looked just as good as that magikarp started flying at him. He saw the hungry look in the bird pokemons eyes and knew he was going to be the bird pokemons meal if he didn't run so he hightailed it to the next town. He could see the sign saying welcome to pewter city then he felt something sharp grab onto his shirt and pull him up into the air he knew the end was near. As he accepted his fate was sealed he felt a large charge of electricity surge through him enough to knock him out.

(Some time later)

Aron woke with a start he didn't recognize where he was the last thing he remembers is being taken away by that giant bird then nothing. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice when nurse joy walked in. "oh so your finally awake" joy says with her usual smile. When he heard someone talking it made him jump out of his thought. "where am I and how did I get here" Aron said still a little shaken. " your at the pokemon center some kid with a pikachu brought you here he said you were being carried away by a pidgeot and you passed out when his pikachu brought the bird down then he carried you here" nurse joy replied. He looked down and realized he was in a hospital gown and realized he didn't see magikarps pokeball anywhere. "excuse me nurse but where is my Pokemon" he said worried about the little fish pokemon. " hes fine he was just a little cut up from the pidgeot" nurse joy said as she threw him magikarps pokeball. Aron let out a sigh of relief knowing that magikarps fine. " so how long do I need to stay here for" he said wanting to get back on to his journey. "well everything seems fine so I guess you can leave in the morning" she said as she left the room.

**Authors note: so a lot happened in that chapter Aron learned how screwed he is and almost got eaten. But who is this kid with a pikachu and will Aron ever meet him again also I'm thinking about giving magikarp a nickname if anyone could think of a good name and pm or review that name to me that would be great until next time thanks for reading.**


	3. salesman trouble

**Authors note: first let me say thank you to guest for ever that may be. But lets just get right in to this story. Eeveechamp does not own pokemon nintendo owns that.**

(next morning)

Aron woke up the next morning glad to be able to get back to his adventure so soon. So he got out of the hospital bed and changed in to real clothes. After getting a final check up from nurse joy he was on his way. He left through the east exit of pewter city on his way down route 3. he was challenged on this route lots of times by trainers but as soon as he threw out magikarp they just fell on the ground laughing and he would just walk away. After awhile of this happening he got used to it. Apparently word spread about him because he wasn't even challenged anymore after awhile. About halfway through route 3 some one bumped into Aron sending him tumbling. "sorry" that's all the guy said then kept going. "what was that guys problem" Aron thought still sitting on the ground. Aron found a nice place to rest and decided to let magikarp out for some air. When he reached for the area he keeps magikarps pokeball he noticed his ball was gone. He looked around frustratedly searching for the ball that held his only friend. Put as he finished searching he realized that guy that bumped into him must have stole magikarp.

With this thought in mind Aron ran as quick as he could in the direction he saw the guy running. He ran all the way through the rest of route 3 and some of route 4 until he saw a pokemon center in front of a cave. He thought "its weird a pokemon center being out here in the middle of nowhere maybe that guy went in there". As Aron entered the pokemon he heard someone in the corner saying " selling this pristine magikarp for a small price of 500 poke not buying this magikarp would be a mistake". Aron looked over at where the man was standing to see a tank with a magikarp in it. But that wasn't just any magikarp that was his magikarp. Aron was furious he wasn't going to let this guy sell his magikarp. He walked over to the salesman and he could tell the man recognized him. The

man just played it off though and said with a smirk on his face "how about you young man would you like to buy this magikarp for 500 poke he would make a great pet or starting pokemon for a journey".

At this point Aron was absolutely livid with this guy first he steals

his pokemon now hes trying to sell it back to him he was going to get his comeuppance. "dont play stupid you know that that is my magikarp and you stole him from me" Aron said with a rage filled tone. "what are you talking about I fished for this magikarp with my own two hands" the guy said still with that sly smirk of his. Aron balled his hand into a fist ready to punch this guy and take his pokemon back. Just as he was about to punch him he heard a feminine voice yell out " what is going on over here I will take fighting in my pokemon center". He looked over and saw the girl who yelled out was nurse joy. "so what is the problem here" nurse

joy said walking over to the pair. "he stole my magikarp and is now trying to sell it" Aron said in his still angry but slightly calmed down tone. "is this true?" she said looking at the salesman. "Of course its not true this kid just wants this magikarp from me for free" the man said. Nurse joy stood there with a thinking look on her face then she got an idea looking at Aron "are you perhaps a trainer". "yes I am what does that have to do with getting my magikarp back though"

Aron replied getting irritated that no one was helping him. "just show me your pokedex it has a record of the pokemon you catch and

it can tell me if this magikarp is yours" nurse joy said with a smile .

So Aron did as nurse joy said and handed her his pokedex. She flipped it open and scanned the magikarp. "_magikarp the fish pokemon this magikarp belongs to Aron smith trainer number xxxxxxxx" the pokedex said in its computerized voice. _"I guess that proves it you sir stole this kids magikarp" she said staring at the man with eyes that would make a charizard wet itself. The man looked at both of them he was cornered he looked over at the tank that held the magikarp and got an idea. He pushed down the tank onto them and hightailed as fast as he could away from that place.

It took them the rest of the day to clean themselves up and all the glass and water so Aron decided the best idea for now would be to sleep there and get an early start so he said goodnight to nurse joy and headed to bed.

(elsewhere)

The man who stole magikarp was backed into a corner of a cave by a

figure covered in the dark of the cave. The salesman looked scared out of his mind he could hear sirens closing in and didn't want to go to jail but this figure was keeping him here. Just as he heard the sirens right outside of the cave he decided it was now or never he pushed the man on the ground and ran as fast as he could. The last thing the salesman heard was "pikachu thunderbolt" before he blacked out.

**Authors note: theirs chapter 3 this one took a lot of thinking to try and figure out what to do. So if you could please review and tell me what you thought or what I could do better on or just give me some ideas. But anyways thanks for those of you who read this story. **


	4. massacre

**Authors note: this is to anyone who is actually reading this story whoever they are I'm sorry this chapter took so long **

**I'm just having lots of work on my hands with school. But this story isnt over I will continue this even with the lack of reviews and readers. But again thank you to anyone who actually is reading this story. Eeveechamp does not own pokemon.**

Aron woke up the next morning to the sound of the news. This just in the mysterious magikarp salesman that has been stealing magikarps from trainers all over Kanto has been found in rock tunnel with was looks like burn marks all over him. The police took him into custody this morning and hes getting life in prison this has been Kanto news. Aron breathed a sigh of relief now that the man who stole his magikarp has finally been caught. that's one problem out of the way now how am I going to get through the cave all I have is magikarp so I know I cant defend myself against all those zubat Aron thought with a sad thoughtful look on his face. Wait a minute that report was made right outside of here maybe I can hitch a ride with one of the reporters Aron thought out loud which would cause everyone to stare at him if anyone was there but there wasn't anyone but nurse joy so he was safe from embarrassment. So Aron got his stuff together and headed out of the pokemon center to look for any reporters or cops left in the area. But when he got outside there was no one there there wasn't even the lowly rattata running about. What now he thought. Then he remembered he has a few repels left and if used them sparingly he might make it through the cave tunnel with out losing any blood to those kamikaze zubats. So he made his way through the tunnel but when he entered what he saw scared him there were scorch marks all over the walls and floor of the cave and hundreds of zubat bodies littering the floor. What could have done this Aron thought terrified of the scene before him. He knew he couldn't stay there for much longer or he might break down. So he continued forward hoping with all his might that whatever or whoever that did this is long gone. Luckily for him his hopes had been answered and he didn't run into whatever had caused this massacre. After leaving the cave it started getting dark so he made it over to the body of water near the cave exit and released magikarp and rolled out his sleeping bag and went to sleep.

**Authors note: I think that chapter could have gone better but how am I supposed to know what to work on when no ones giving me any constructive criticism. But anyway thank you out there to whoever is still sticking with story. And goodnight.**


End file.
